


We Are Here

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	We Are Here

“We’re here, angel. You said we would go on a picnic together. Well here we are. I love you so much. I will never, ever stop loving you. You know, you were always the shoulder I could lean on. You always were the light at the end of my tunnel. I love you more than God loves Earth and I can’t wait to see you again.”

He cries as he leans on Aziraphale’s grave and sets down a bouquet of flowers.


End file.
